This Girl's Life
by Romulus
Summary: This is a story about Myrtle, when she was at Hogwarts. I've posted it before, but removed it and fixed all my little "duh" moments. I think it's pretty good. Well, Read/Review!


A/N: A story about Myrtle. I think it is pretty good. Now I don't know if Sibyl Trelawney was in her year, or even at school in her time. There is a REALLY freaky part (sort spooky too) at the end.   
Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anybody you recognize, except for maybe their last names. I own all the kitties! I feel special! 

This Girl's Life   


Eight year old Myrtle Cinder stared her mother in the eye. "So what if I did turn that teacup into a toad. So what if I'm a witch."   
"Dear. Witches are evil. You don't want to be part of the occult do you?" Her mother asked staring at her young daughter.   
"Well..I...I won't be part of the occult!" Myrtle screamed stamping her feet on the ground."I can't do anything about it. It's not like I can learn any _more_ magic." She stuck her tongue out at her mother.   
Just as she pulled her tongue into her mouths the door was slammed open and Myrtle's father smacked his daughter's ear. Myrtle flew into the wall where she lay crying.   
"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!!!" He hollered.   
"George. Clam down. It's been a rough day at work. I'll make you a cup of tea..."   
"No woman! I'm going fishing. Bug off!"   
Myrtle sniffled and stood up. She stood bravely in front of her father."Don't talk to Mommy that way." Her father glared at her."Please." She added and ran upstairs into her bedroom.   
She grabbed her teddy bear and pulled him into a big hug. "Daddy scares me. I want him to stop being mean to Mommy. And me." She whispered to her teddy bear. Then she started crying again.   
It wasn't for three years that Myrtle found out her father was a drinker. 

***   
Three years later Myrtle got the post. Bored she flipped through the mail. "Another boring weekend with Dad" She whispered to the cat.   
She flipped the last letter and froze. "It's to me." She told the kitten on her lap. With shaky hands she opened the letter. "Oh no." She breathed. "A Witchcraft school. Owl?" She stared into Minerva's eyes. Minerva purred.   
Myrtle heard a fluttering outside the window, and obviously Minerva, Snowbell, and Zeus heard it too, for in one minute three cats were pressed against the window. Myrtle laughed and opened the front door. The owl flew in holding a slip of paper.   
Myrtle looked at the paper and shrugged. Then she understood. Shakingly she wrote: I will attend Hogwarts. The she shoved the piece of paper at the owl and he flew out the window.   
Myrtle clutched her pounding heart. She sat down on the couch. Immediately all three cats jumped on her. She smiled. But then she stopped.   
The door was flung open by her father. "ANY POST?" He hollered. Another bad mood.   
Myrtle held up the letters. "Bill, bill, bill, postcard, A LETTER TO YOU!!!" he flung the mail at a cowering Myrtle. "You can go. Just so I can get you out of my bloody way!" Myrtle smiled. "Ah. Here's something for good luck." He swung back his hand and slapped Myrtle across the face.   
Myrtle ran upstairs into her room and cried. She sat on her bed and took off her glasses. She tried to stop the flow of tears but it was no use. For the hundredth time in the past year Myrtle got on her knees and prayed.   
"Dear God. Please help my father stop drinking. Please let me know that he loves me. Let me fit in at Hogwarts." Then just like any other day, Myrtle climbed in bed and cried herself to sleep.   


***   
On September first Myrtle stood at Platform 9. She looked to Platform 10. Slowly she began to cry and threw her arms around her mother.   
"There is no such thing!" She cried.   
"Shh. We'll go home." Her mother said stroking her hair.   
Myrtle turned around and stared intently at the space between them. Suddenly two girls and a mother rushed forward. The pushed their carts not onto Platform 9, not onto Platform 10, but straight into the wall in the middle. Myrtle gasped.   
She turned around to her mother." I know how to get in!" She kissed her mother and picked up Minerva. She rushed through the space with her cart.   
The next thing Myrtle knew she was in a bustling Platform. She smiled. But that smile didn't last long. "Look at that short geek." A boy passing by said.   
"I think she got in here by accident." His friend smiled.   
Silent tears ran down Myrtle's cheeks as she pushed her cart into an empty compartment. She placed Minerva next to her and stroked her soft black fur.   
"Hello. What is your name?" A kind voice asked.   
Myrtle looked up. Standing in the compartment was a girl about her age with long blonde hair and twinkling violet eyes. "My name is Myrtle. Myrtle Cinder."   
"A pleasure. My name is Catherine Clearwater. And this.." She yanked someone in the cart"is my cousin Sibyl Trelawney"   
The other girl had extremely long black hair and green eyes. "A pleasure." Sibyl said. "I really see you as someone who loves to learn. And you appreciate friends-Owww." Sibyl rubbed her side."What did you do that for Caytee?"   
"Ixnay on the predictions Sib." Caytee said sitting down next to Myrtle."I'm a first year. What about you?"   
"I-I-think so." Myrtle stuttered.   
"Oh. So you're a Muggle born." Sibyl said sitting down.   
"No one in my family is a witch or wizard if that's what you mean."   
"I knew that." Sibyl joked.   
"Oh. Avoid this sixth year. He's a Prefect, and he thinks he's perfect. His name is Tom Riddle-" Caytee was cut off by the door being flung open.   
"Did someone say my name?" A kind looking, tall boy with black hair said. He was smiling widely, and Myrtle didn't think he looked mean at all.   
"No." Sibyl said coolly.   
"Hmmm. I thought I heard it." He shrugged, still smiling at them all. "Well, have fun." He turned and left the compartment, closing the door behind him.   
"Was that Tom?" Myrtle asked. "He seems nice."   
Caytee nodded. "Juliet, my older sister, told me _all_ about him. He's in her year. He's really nice, but...she doesn't know. She says there's just something about him."   
"His fate is far worse then death. And that of his son too." Sibyl predicted.   
Myrtle and Caytee rolled their eyes. All three girls laughed. 

***   
Myrtle shook in line. She grasped Sibyl and Caytee's hands. "Cinder,Myrtle." Professor Dumbledore called.   
Myrtle scurried forward and placed the hat on her head. "_Very smart. But friends are the most important things to you. Hmm. You look like a.._> HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting hat hollered.   
Myrtle stumbled over to a cheering table and took a seat next to Annet, Ryan. She stared at the Sorting Hat."Clearwater, Catherine!"   
Caytee walked over to the hat. In just a few seconds the hat hollered"HUFFLEPUFF!" Myrtle stood up and cheered.   
Caytee sat next to her. "Let's just hope Sibyl gets in here." Caytee whispered. Myrtle nodded.   
Sibyl was sorted into Hufflepuff after, she says, almost being put in Gryffindor.   
Suddenly a full meal appeared on the table. As Myrtle was digging into some candied yams someone came up behind her. She turned around. Standing there was Tom Riddle and another boy with greasy silver hair.   
"Too bad you're not in Slytherine, Myrtle." Tom said. "It would do you good. But, since you're a Muggle born, you can't be, can you?" He shrugged and walked away.   
The other boy didn't seem to notice that his friend had left. "I'm Malfoy. That's all you need to know. You better-"   
"Max!" A girl said brightly, coming up beside him and kissing his cheek. "Who's this geek?" She asked, looking down at Myrtle, a disgusted look on her face.   
"She'd a Mudblood, Olive dear." Max replied.   
"Ew. A geeky mudblood. Let's get away from here." Olive said, pulling Max away.   
Myrtle sniffled. She dropped her fork and ran into the nearest girls bathroom. Myrtle closed herself in a stall and sat down on the toilet."I only have two friends. Two friends in this large world. I WISH I WOULD DIE!!" She screamed.   
She opened the door and washed her face in the sink. Myrtle walked out of the bathroom door. She hit into something. Looking up she saw it was a giant. She screamed.   
The giant looked down. He wasn't so tall after all. He had a paper bag clutched to his chest and a smile on his face." Well hello there. What is yer name? My name is Rubeus Hagrid. A third year, I am."   
Myrtle giggled."My name is Myrtle Cinder. A pleasure to meet you."   
Hagrid bowed. "I must be on my way. Official third year business." He winked and walked out the door.   
Myrtle ran into the Great Hall and furiously began eating. She was almost done with desert when dinner ended. She followed Caytee and Sibyl down a long hallway to this odd portrait of a Ghost.   
"Fidelus!" The Prefect said. The portrait swung to the side and Myrtle stepped into the common room.   
She gasped. There was a roaring fire, comfortable chairs, and chess boards.   
Myrtle walked over to the chess board to play her favorite game. She sat down and looked at her black pieces. She screamed. The knight had smiled at her.   
She ran upstairs and stopped at a door labeled First Years. Slowly Myrtle pushed open the door. In the room were five beautifully carved canopy beds. Myrtle spotted her trunk and climbed on that bed. Minerva was already enjoying the soft mattress.   
Myrtle lay her head on her pillow and stroked her kitten. "I hope this is a good year." She sighed.   
"I hope someone moves me." The mirror said snottily while shifting. Myrtle laughed.   
Soon was asleep. For once she didn't cry herself to sleep. 

***   
The year seemed to go by very quickly for Myrtle. She hardly ever cried herself to sleep. Olive Hornby, Max's girlfriend, unfortunately turned out to be a Hufflepuff, and spent her time torturing Myrtle. But, when she did cry, her friends were always there for her.   
Sibyl and Catherine were her best friends. They were always by her side. They always sat in the Common Room, doing their homework, and in late April, they began studying for exams. Caytee's jokes, Myrtle's studious ways, and Sibyl's fake predictions of them becoming Prefects that year kept them going.   
Strangely, Tom Riddle and Max Malfoy seemed to be around often. Tom seemed nice enough, but Max didn't. And he seemed happy when the attacks began.   
Though the school year was fun, many strange things had been happening. First Cladis Rinhard, a Muggle born third year Hufflepuff, was petrified. Then Lenarau Filch, a seventh year, and her cat Mr. Onyx, were petrified. Myrtle, Caytee, and Sibyl were very worried for their lives.   
One sunny day in late May. Myrtle was sitting out on the grass preparing for her Charms exams, her first exams. She overheard two third years talking about something called the Chamber of Something. She crawled closer to hear.   
"I heard that it was opened." One of the girls was saying.   
"So did I. Isn't the Chamber the thing built by that freaky Slytherin?" The other girl added.   
"Yeah! Salad Slytherin!"   
"Not Salad! Salazar! Isn't there a creature in there?"   
"Yeah. My cousin calls it the Creature from the Chamber of Secrets."   
"How original. Could it be what is petrifying everyone?"   
"Yeah. I heard the next one will die."   
"One less student."   
"It might be us!"   
Myrtle sat down, her heart pounding. The Chamber of Secrets. She had to tell Caytee and Sibyl. Maybe Sibyl could tell who will die. She turned around, picked up her books, and ran inside the castle.   
Myrtle found Caytee and Sibyl sitting by the window in the Common Room. "You guys. I need to speak to you." She motioned for them to follow her by the portrait.   
"What?" Sibyl asked.   
"Don't tell me you don't know!" Caytee joked, smiling.   
"Well. What is petrifying students is a creature living in the Chamber of Secrets!"   
"Oh my God!" Caytee shrieked, putting a hand to her forehead.   
"And that's not all. The next person may die!"   
"Oh no." Sibyl moaned.   
"Can't you just predict who will die?" Caytee asked.   
"I can't just say, 'Oh Myrtle, you're going to die.'" Myrtle gasped." Just an example."   
Myrtle rolled her eyes."Well be better study for our first exam."   
"Yeah." Caytee agreed.   
"Can we go for a walk?" Myrtle asked.   
"I predict that my answer will be...yes!" Sibyl said, grinning.   
The three friends walked out of the Common Room and headed outside. As they walked down the charms corridor, Caytee saw something ahead. "What's that?" She asked, speeding up to reach it.   
"Oh! Dear Lord! Not another attack!" Myrtle shrieked.   
Two petrified figures lay on the ground, a small mirror clutched in one girl's hand.   
"Did I hear that there was another attack?" Tom asked, running towards them. "Oh no. Oh no. Now the school will be closed. It can't be closed!" He exclaimed. "The Mandrakes are almost ready."   
Myrtle sighed. "Tom, calm down. The school won't be closed just because there was another attack. These people will be back to normal in no time and we can catch the culprit."   
Tom smiled. "You know. You're right. I'll go tell a teacher there's been another attack."   
Sibyl turned to Caytee and Myrtle. "I have a feeling that this is not the last attack. That there will be a worse one. Soon." 

*** 

The next morning Myrtle woke up, her face stained with tears. She was puzzled. "Of course. Olive Hornby made fun of me. Again." It was the first time she had cried in a while, and thinking of it made her cry more.   
"What's wrong Myrtle?" Shana, another first year, asked.   
"Olive's insults." Sibyl said waking up.   
"Oh." Shana said getting out of bed.   
Caytee put her hand on Myrtle's shoulder. "She is a jerk. Those insults aren't true."   
"I know. But they are insulting." Myrtle sighed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face.   
"Myrtle!" Caytee called."You have been crying a lot lately."   
"I used to cry all day long." Myrtle said stepping out of the bathroom.   
"You always cry in a bathroom. Weird huh?"   
"Yeah. Everybody's insults get worse at the end of the year, I guess." Myrtle pulled on her robe.   
"Juliet says they get even worse. Oh, sorry! That wasn't encouraging." Caytee giggled.   
"You'll be fine." Sibyl said picking up her Charms books.   
"What are you doing? The exams have been canceled, remember? Teachers have been over reacting to that last attack." Caytee said.   
"Oh, yeah. Well, let's grab a prefect from the Common room and go down to the Great Hall.   
Myrtle was a bit behind her friends. She saw Rubeus Hagrid walk by. He looked worried, but smiled when he saw Myrtle.   
"Rubeus? What's wrong?" She asked.   
Rubeus frowned. "Nothin'."He said, looking around, worried. "I gotta go. I left somethin' important in a closet. I shouldnta said that." He muttered.   
"I wonder what he left in a closet.. Oh no! I lost the prefect!." Myrtle ran down the hallway toward the Great Hall.Halfway there she ran into someone. It was none other than Olive Hornby.   
"Oh, hello, MUDBLOOD." She scoffed.   
"Do you know why Hagrid's sad?" Myrtle asked.   
"Maybe your glasses scared him?" Olive laughed. "Geek. I hope these attacks continue, so you can be killed. Max said we don't need anymore Mudbloods clogging up this school. And I agree. Now go away, before your ugly face scares me to death." She raised her nose and walked down the hallway.   
Myrtle began to cry. She turned around and ran to the nearest girls bathroom. It was the same one she ran to on the first day of school. That seemed like yesterday.   
Myrtle closed herself in a stall and cried till she could cry no more. Suddenly she heard a deep voice. A BOY'S voice. He was speaking a language, like a snake, almost. She stood up and opened the door to see who it was, to tell him to go to his own restroom.   
It was Tom Riddle.   
Two glowing, yellow eyes focused on her. She opened her eyes wide in terror, and was being pulled toward the sink as though she was magnetic. She slid down a pole, feeling like she was dead, or almost dead.   
Myrtle started to cry, just a little bit, she didn't have much strength left in her. Everything was fuzzy, so she lay down.   
Looking up she saw a large snake come right at her. She screamed and closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't look. She couldn't look. But she felt her eyes being pulled open and she looked the large snake directly in his yellow eyes. And died.   


A/N: So? Did you like it. Please, no flames. They are stupid and will be used to warm my cold little toesies this winter. R/R!! PWEESE?   



End file.
